Second Time Around
by ChubbyBunnE
Summary: Sakura is thrown back in time to the warring state period from the force of an attack that wasn't meant for her. She doesn't know why she was there but she was going to find out, even if I meant playing nice with the man who would one day ruin the lives of her people. Cannon up until story begins, OC, Sakura X Founders and Izuna
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I read a couple of these stories and I really wanted to write my own variation of it. If you guys haven't yet read them and you are huge Sakura fan you should look them up in my favorites list as well. I will also try to update my other stories this week because I am DONE with school!

Sakura abruptly rose from her position off the rocky floor into a sitting position next to Kakashi and stared wide eyed at him. The fight with Kaguya had ended and now Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, and once again she was left behind with no choice. She looked at the tired face of her old sensei and spoke…

"They're going to kill each other" Sakura frantically said and sensed around for their chakras. Sakura had been attacked by Sasuke again but this time she was not so willing to be understanding or forgiving. How many times was she going to have to chase this man before he realized she loved him.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" Kakashi said with a sigh and down casted eyes, he was embarrassed to be considered their sensei when he could barely move from exhaustion, he trusted Naruto and Sasuke that his teachings about comrades hadn't fallen on deaf ears.

Kakashi was then startled when Sakura abruptly rose to her feet and glared down at Kakashi with a hollow look.

"Ill make sure it doesn't" And with those words Sakura ran at top speed towards the massive array of Chakra, she was tired of this, she was tired of being left behind, she was tired of Sasuke's pushing away, Sakura Haruno was so fucking tired. With every fast step she took Kakashi seemed to be slowly following behind, when they had come to the clearing where Naruto and Sasuke stood battered and staring at each other; Sakura stopped running and stared. There stood Naruto under the broken monument of the first Hokage and Sasuke under Madara, the same place they had fought all those years ago.

She hoped this was the end of their foolish fight but was sadly mistaken when she heard the chirping of a thousand birds as Sasuke ran first with his chidori and Naruto acted upon impulse and retaliation and ran at Sasuke with rasengan ready and both screaming each other's names.

In that moment things seemed to slow as Sakura screamed and ran faster then she had ever ran in her life to stop her teammates from killing each other. Kakashi not having registered Sakura's disappearance until she had already materialized in the middle of both attacks.

Four things happened at that moment, Kakashi ran to push Sakura out of the way, Naruto's eyes widen and he screamed Sakura's name and attempted to retract his hand, Sasuke's eyes also widen and a foreign look of fear came across his face, and Sakura braced herself for impact.

In those moments Kakashi saw as he was to late to save Sakura this time around as both chidori and rasengan met in the middle of Sakuras chest and she coughed up blood. Naruto and Sasuke stood frozen not retracting their hands out of fear of what was to come.

Sakura stood at a hunched angle where she reached a bloody hand over to Naruto's cheek and said

"I wasn't to late this time" With a pause to cough up more blood Sakura continued.

"I know you will be the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to congratulate you…I love you brother" Another coughing fit instilled on Sakura as she glanced over at Sasuke but didn't reach out like she had done with Naruto before she spoke.

"I Love you with all my heart Sasuke-kun, I just wished you had realized this before you had made all the mistakes leading up to this point" With those words Sakura felt tears brim at her eyes and she felt her eyes feel heavy, the only thing holding Sakura up was their hands.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with the saddest eyes anyone has ever seen on his face and they both seemed to not register what had happened.

"Sakura-chan why" Naruto began he didn't want to face the facts, but he knew as soon as their hands were removed Sakura would be dead from blood loss.

Sasuke seemed broken as anger rushed within him and he spoke

"Heal yourself, do something… please don't leave me" He finished quietly as his anger faded to sadness.

Sakura could only stare at her teammates and sensei before she gripped their wrist that was in her chest and she said finally.

* * *

"I love you guys" And in that moment she ripped both hands from her chest and a huge flash of blue light surrounded team 7 and suddenly Sakura was gone, not dead gone, she had disappeared as Sasuke and Naruto stared at the place where she once stood with wide eyes not comprehended what had happened.

Sakura inwardly sighed she remembered a bright blue light and thought she was in the afterlife, but suddenly she felt water splashing around her and heard the load rushing of water from a waterfall. Snapping her eyes open she stared up at the sky and stared at what seemed to be the valley of the end with no monuments made just two large cliffs and a waterfall between it.

She slowly sat up and looked down at her ripped shirt where Naruto and Sasuke hands had been, she was surprised to see two large holes in her shirt but no hole in her body. Sakura suddenly felt 3 very powerful Chakras from above, having not recognized the chakras as one of her comrades she stood and looked up at the blinding sun on top of the cliff stood 3 people she had not expected to see.

One of the people suddenly yelled down to her in a commanding voice that startled Sakura.

"You girl! Who are you" Sakura stared up at the person and looked at the other two, she slowly whispered under her breath

"Shodai Hokage" Her whisper was met with 3 confused faces and suddenly she was face to face with the man of Sakura's nightmares staring back at her with his Sharingan spinning. Sakura recognized him right away and immediately looked down to the forest floor.

"What did you say girl" Madara demanded and Hashirama and Tobirama dropped down next to him flanking his left and right. Sakura's quickly looked at them and avoided Madara's eye contact and for the life of her she could not comprehend what the hell was happening. These weren't reanimations they were real, or she was dreaming and if neither were correct this was one hell of an afterlife.

"I asked you a question you insolent women" Growled Madara as he reached a hand to her elbow to apprehend her, but Sakura's years of training and if she was being honest fear kicked in and she gripped his wrist at an alarming strength and muttered under her breath.

"Let go" She whispered, Madara quickly looked at the Hokage and his brother and both seemed as confused as him, as Madara refused to release Sakura felt her blood began to boil, this man was at fault for all the shinobi lives lost and the underlying reason she was 'dead'.

Sakura herself didn't know what happened next as he tightened his grip on her elbow and she used a fraction of her force on Madara's wrist to launch him across the river as he hit his back against the rocks and easily regained his footing, he had not been expecting that and neither had his companions as they stood staring at her wide eyed.

"Kunoichi, we mean no harm" Hashirama began slowly inching forward as Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. Sakura took a step back and was met with the sturdy warm chest of the second Hokage, Sakura gasped as she had not been expecting him to move so fast. But as the second Hokage made a move to knock Sakura out she scoffed, she had seen this move done to her one to many times.

Sakura quickly grabbed his wrist before he could hit her, and he too was launched a distance away, not with the same amount of force as she had thrown Madara so Tobirama quickly regained his stance and flipped in the air on to his feet.

Hashirama had seen a lot of things in his day from war to the worst of worst, but this was taking the element of surprise right out of him; he has never seen a 5-foot petite woman launch grown man like it was nothing. Even more alarming was she seemed to know who they were and while he was sure word had gotten out about him and his companions and their new village, this girl seemed to be out of this world.

Sakura looked startled at her decision to start throwing men around like rag dolls and had it been any other normal day she would have laughed. But this wasn't normal, and she didn't know what to do at this point. She had just assaulted the second hokage for god sakes.

"Easy now, like I said we mean no harm, you are in our village territory and we just want to know who you are and where you are from" Hashirama said slowly inching forward, he patiently waited and watched the look of confusion on Sakura face.

Slowly Sakura came to a realization, while hard to believe she knew where she was.

"What the fuck" Sakura said loudly as Hashirama's eyes widen at her display of profanity and Madara and Tobirama joined him at his side again. Hashirama attempted to get closer once again but she backed up even more and said once again.

"What the actual fuck" With those words Sakura's eyes rolled to back of her head and she fainted.

"Well wasn't that interesting" Hashirama said trying to make light of the situation as he approached the fallen girl.

"That would be an understatement" Tobirama said with a grunt.

* * *

When Sakura woke up for the second time that day she observed her surroundings and noticed she was tied to a chair with heavy bindings she took note that they were not chakra restraints but just regular sturdy bindings.

Sakura looked around at the empty room and thought to herself. 'I've been sent back in time, but why and how I can't figure out'

Sakura quickly made the decision to escape because she wasn't to sure anyone was going to believe her or what would happen to her. She ripped through her bindings and made a beeline for the door, as soon as she made it to the door it was suddenly opened, and she quickly jumped back and looked annoyed at her lack of attention to chakra signatures.

"How did you get out of your restraints" Tobirama said with an irritated voice as he walked close to her with Hashirama and Madara following close behind.

"They weren't very impressive restraints" Sakura muttered more to herself then anyone else.

Hashirama then stepped forward with a more serious face this time around and zeroed in on Sakura and began

"You are currently being held captive in our jail until you identify yourself, we will start out with some questions and if you don't answer you will be kept here longer than necessary" Hashirama said sternly which startled Sakura from his original demeanor.

Sakura slowly nodded, she didn't know what to do tell the truth or a lie both would come out ridiculous at this point.

"Where do you come from" Asked Tobirama

"Land of fire" Sakura replied looking down at her torn sandals as the men in the room exchanged looks.

"Are you under orders to harm my village" Asked the Hokage getting straight to the point.

"No, I would never" Sakura replied still looking down at the floor.

"What is your name and clan affiliation" Madara asked with authority, Sakura refused to answer a question from him as time went on he became irritated and advanced in her direction and gripped her head backwards painfully as Sakura angerly stared up at him.

"I asked you a question girl, I won't continue to stand your disrespect" Madara said bringing his face closer to hers and she still didn't say anything and just glared up at him. Sakura was becoming increasingly irritated as well. She knew she wasn't in the best position, but position be damned she was pissed.

"Get out of my face" Sakura said bringing her face even closer to his in a hiss. Causing Madara to pull her hair even more. Hashirama slowly requested that Madara let her go and Madara slowly removed his hand and backed up.

"Kunoichi is there a reason you refuse to answer his question specifically" Asked Hashirama gently. Time seemed to slow as Sakura thought of her answer before her head snapped up and she met Madara's glare straight on and said.

"I refuse to reply to a traitorous manipulative murder" Sakura growled out as all three men stared with wide eyes back at her.

Hope you guys enjoyed, I will be updating all of my stories more frequently so please review so I have motivation to keep going! This will be a Sakura x Founder story but she will only end up with one. I wonder who it will be


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying to stay on top of updating all my stories, hope you guys enjoy. Reviews make me update faster**

Sakura slowly began to realize what she had said and lowered her head in shock at her outburst. Sakura was scared and confused, and she knew she needed to get her shit together before she said something worse.

"What do you mean" Asked Hashirama gently after his original shock, suddenly a knock was heard at the cell door before a shinobi that could easily be another Uchiha rushed in.

"Madara-sama its Izuna, he….he needs help" Said the Uchiha Shinobi breathlessly. Hashirama looked startled and even Tobirama seemed to fidget uncomfortably by that news. Sakura looked up and watched as Madara looked alarmed and rushed out of the cell to follow the other shinobi.

Hashirama and Tobirama walked forward to follow before looking at each other and back at Sakura before nodding.

"Your going to have to come with us because clearly restraints don't work on you" Said Tobirama with irritation. Tobirama roughly grasped her upper arm and pushed her to walk after Madara as he stayed behind her.

As Sakura walked she observed the passing houses and the structure of Konoha, Sakura tried to piece the information she knew about Madara and the village and who Izuna was. As they made there way to what seemed to be what could be called the Uchiha compound they walked into a house that was larger then the others and Sakura cringed at a high piercing scream coming within.

As everyone filed into the room Madara cast a glare Sakura's way almost as if sending a warning, her eyes landed on a thin pale man who could be mistaken for Sasuke's doppelganger.

"Why is he getting worse you said the herbs would make him better" Asked Madara to an older woman standing off to the side wiping sweet from Izuna's brows.

"Madara-sama I told you it was a possibility, but he may be too far gone for the medication to do anything" Replied the women in fear.

Sakura observed the exchange and tried to make a connection to what the hell was going on, Sakura gathered all the information about Madara she knew in her head and mentally filed through it. At the same time, she observed Izuna and pinpointed a spot on his chest that was a tad bit purple and she froze in contemplation as she began to realize who Izuna was.

"His brother" Sakura whispered under her breath causing Madara to look at her from the corner of his eyes before Sakura took a step forward with resolve.

"He has a tension pneumothorax you need to release the pressure on his lunges before he stops breathing and dies" Sakura said quickly taking a step forward but was stopped when Madara had a grip on her neck and lifted her off the ground. He brought Sakura up to his eye level and glared. Sakura exhibited no signs of fear nor did she move. Hashirama took a step forward and held his friends' arm, as Madara's eyes flickered to his friend he slowly released Sakura and took a step away from Izuna and Sakura quickly took a step forward to Izuna's side but not before Madara spoke.

"If he dies your life is in my hands" Madara threatened and Sakura didn't even turn around and hesitate before she reached into her medic pouch and took out a needled before she counted down Izuna's ribs and firmly inserted the needle before pressure was released and Izuna suddenly took a gasp and coughed a couple times before he started breathing normally.

Madara was on his feet and was staring down at his brother then at the kunoichi as her hands began to glow green and her eyes began to furrow in concern. In those moments Madara stared at Sakura and he felt his world stop as the mint green of her hands became mesmerizing. It was something he had never seen before in his life and as he looked back at his comrades and the look of surprise on their face showed similar reaction.

"You wake up, I need you to get me a basin of water as fast as possible" Sakura barked at the older women in front of her scurried off. Sakura then looked at Madara straight into his eyes for the first time before she said.

"Your brother has been poisoned by something and most likely someone, I need you to tell me what has happened. I can extract the poison, but I will need to create and antidote to whatever is killing him and fast because he is dying quick" Sakura said to Madara with a straight face. Madara quickly cast a glance over to Tobirama before Tobirama spoke.

"I stabbed him" Tobirama said looking off to the side almost as if ashamed. Sakura looked at Tobirama with a glare.

"That doesn't help me, tell me everything" Sakura growled out in frustration. Suddenly the older women came back into the room with a basin of water and Sakura began concentrating again as she slowly removed what seemed to be a dark orange liquid from Izuna's lungs and put it into the basin. The whole process took almost an hour before the liquid being used ran clean and Sakura finally spoke up.

"I need to test this in a lab before I can come up with an antidote" Sakura said as all four people in the room stared back at her with confusion before Sakura paled and remembered where or better yet what year she was in. Sakura looked up at the older women before she came to a realization.

"What did you give him" Sakura asked calmly not to raise alarm. But Madara's eyes seemed to flick over to the women almost in alarm and growled under his breath almost as if seeing where Sakura ws going with that question.

"How dare you accuse me of poisoning" The older women began before Sakura slowly came around Izuna and looked at the older taller women before saying.

"No accusation here, I just need to know what was given to him" Sakura continued calmly. As the older women contemplated her answer she eventually told Sakura it was a root that was grown in the village to lower fevers. Sakura's eyes widen at the answer before she asked.

"Dark brown, grown year-round, strong acidic smell" Sakura exclaimed in alarm as the women nodded. Sakura began thinking of a solution, clearly Medics didn't exist around this time because they were using Dai-Saiko-to which was known to cause renal failure staring with the lungs. Sakura quickly ran through a mental check list of things to do before she quickly went over to Izuna and ran her hands over his body. Instead of the steady mint green her hands were blue in color and Izuna began to move around in discomfort.

"What are you doing" asked Madara with a more civil voice this time around.

"The herb he was given to reduce his fever is a root then can cause renal failure meaning all his organs will began to shut down. I've extracted the herb, but some is making its way through his system which means I need to speed up his metabolism, so he can release the toxins faster then me finding a counter acting drug" Sakura replied with concentration.

"Why didn't you just do this before then" Madara replied stubbornly. Sakura didn't break her concentration before replying.

"I'm running low on Chakra and I'm afraid I won't be able to finish in time, but I have no other option anymore or he is going to die" Sakura began before she went back to being silent before another thought came to her.

"how long has he been bed ridden, if you stabbed him and I see no open wound I'm expecting a while" Sakura asked directing her question at Tobirama before Hashirama cut in and said.

"2 months" Said Hashirama staring at his friend with worry. Sakura noticed the exchange from out of the corner of her eye.

After what seemed to be forever Sakura hands began to falter and she retracted her hands and began to sway before she turned to Madara.

"He is out of the woods, someone needs to monitor his fever in case I missed anything but besides that he should wake up with in 2 days and be good as n—" Sakura began to say before she swayed and fell forward before Madara caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor. He readjusted her to carry her bridal style and looked at his long-time friend as they both directed their stare to the women in his arms.

"Very interesting" Hashirama said with a grin on his face and a pat to Tobirama shoulder before turning to leaving the room with his brother leaving Madara staring down at Sakura in silence.

Sakura began to stir as her eyes groggily opened she grunted in pain from her splitting head ache from Chakra depletion. She looked around the place she was currently sleeping and found herself on a comfortable dark futon as she scrambled to her feet after realizing the events that had taken place she scanned her surroundings for a place to escape before deciding to make her way out of the room towards where she felt the two Charka signatures.

"Ahh you are awake" Hashirama said looking up from his tea as Madara did the same with an odd expression on his face.

"Umm yeah" Sakura said slowly looking around what seemed to be a meeting area.

"I had our servants change you in to something…. How should I say this" Hashirama began while holding his chin in contemplation.

"Appropriate" A voice grunted behind Sakura causing Sakura to slant her eyes up to look at the 6 foot something man towering over her Sakura stared into red piercing eyes and then looked at his silver white hair causing Sakura to look down casted at her feet in sadness reminding her of her sensei that she will probably never get to see again.

Hashirama having noticed her eyes thought she had gotten offended at his brothers' words and glared at Tobirama before looking back at Sakura and saying.

"Come join us we have some questions" Hashirama said before Sakura's eyes snapped back up and she made her way to sit as far from Madara as possible and she folded her hands in front of her and stared off into the distance.

"Lets just start off with your name" Hashirama asked gently. Looking at her before she looked up at him with wide eyes and almost too timid replied.

"Sakura" She said still looking down at her hands nervously. What the hell was she going to do, how was she supposed to answer their questions.

"Where did you learn to heal like that" Asked Hashirama nodding his head to reassure her to keep talking.

"My master taught me" Sakura said averting her eyes away from his smiling face.

"Hmm I see and where is your master now" Asked Hashirama again.

"She's dead" Sakura said finally looking up straight into Madara's eyes startling Hashirama.


End file.
